Olavo de Carvalho
Zweifelsfreie Irrelevanz -- 189.55.133.149 19:39, 28. Feb. 2011 (CET) ---- thumb|Olavo de Carvalho Olavo Luís Pimentel de Carvalho (* 29. April 1947 in Campinas, Brasilien) ist ein brasilianischer Philosoph und Essayist. Biographie Carvalho ist der Sohn des Rechtsanwalts Luiz Gonzaga de Carvalho und der Hausfrau Nicéa Pimentel de Carvalho. Als Kind erkrankte er häufig und musste so lange fiebrig und schwach im Bett liegen, dass er als Siebenjähriger das Laufen wieder erlernen musste. Er beschreibt diese Phase seines Lebens als eine Periode der Entdeckung der Gedankenwelt, in der er vor stetigen körperlichen Leid und Ohnmacht Hut gefunden habe. Der frühe Tod seines Vaters zog seine Familie in schwere Mittelknappheit und zwang den 15-jährigen Olavo de Carvalho zu einem frühen Start ins berufliche Leben. Seit seinem 18. Lebensjahr arbeitete er als Journalist für die brasilianische Presse. Er trat während der brasilianischen Militärdiktatur in die "Partido Comunista Brasileiro" (PCB), eine der kommunistischen Parteien in Brasilien ein, trat aber nach einer kurzen und von innerlichen moralischen Konflikten geprägten Zeit bereuend wieder aus. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an setzte sich Olavo de Carvalho für seine eigene Selbstentdeckung ein und widmete sich den Disziplinen komparativer Religionswissenschaft, Philosophie, Logik, Symbolik und Astrologie. Er führt seine breite philosophische Ausbildung mehr dem direkten persönlichen Kontakt zu gelehrten Meistern und dem Autodidaktismus als einem typischen akademischen Werdegang zu, den er kritisch sieht. Er spricht fließend Altgriechisch, Latein, Arabisch, Französisch, Englisch, Spanisch und Portugiesisch. Mit dem Erreichen des 40. Geburtsjahrs sah er die Periode der Selbstentdeckung als abgeschlossen und steigerte seine Produktivität beträchtlich. Während er in seinen früheren Schriften vorwiegend die Themen Symbolik und Grundlagen der komparativen Religionswissenschaft behandelt, wendet er sich ab 1990 der Aktualität zu. Carvalho behandelt seither die Probleme des modernen Menschen: Die Fragmentierung des Bewusstseins, die Krise der (brasilianischen) hohen Kultur, den Anstieg der Linken in der Weltpolitik, die ständige Mutation des internationalen Kommunismus. Seit Anfang der 1990er Jahre genießt Olavo de Carvalho den Ruf eines polemischen Autors und wird von den brasilianischen Medien diskreditiert wenn nicht scharf verfolgt. Dadurch konnte er kaum noch als Journalist arbeiten. Trotzdem erreichen seine Bücher und Konferenzen einen wachsenden Leser- und Hörerkreis und seine Thesen über die Unterwerfung demokratischer Ordnung in Lateinamerika (in seinen Worten) unter „...internationale halb-kriminelle halb-politische sozialistische Organisationen wie der Foro de Sao Paulo“ erlangen immer mehr nationale und internationale Anerkennung. Olavo de Carvalho ist verwitwet und wieder verheiratet, insgesamt hat er acht Kinder. Zur Zeit lebt er in Richmond, Virginia und arbeitet als internationaler Korrespondent für die brasilianische Zeitschrift „Diário do Comércio“. Philosophisches Werk Olavo de Carvalho ist ein sehr kreativer und vielseitiger christlicher Philosoph. Das Motto seines Werks kann als „...eine Rebellion gegen den Primat des Kollektivs über das individuelle Bewusstsein.“ beschrieben werden. Entsprechend distanzierte er sich früh vom brasilianischen akademischen und universitären Establishment und kritisierte es wiederholt in seinen Büchern (zum Beispiel O imbecil coletivo I und II, in freier Übersetzung: Der kollektive Idiot I und II). Sein philosophisches Werk basiert vor allem auf der Philosophie des Aristoteles und der Scholastik. Sein Buch „O Jardim das Aflições“ (Der Garten der Bedrängnisse) sorgte für nationalen Aufruhr in Brasilien. In diesem Werk distanzierte sich der Philosoph von der marxistisch geprägten Hauptströmung der modernen brasilianischen Intellektualität und übte harte Kritik an modernen, in Brasilien sehr einflussreichen Denkströmungen wie der Befreiungstheologie, dem kulturellen Marxismus und Dekonstruktivismus. Weitere originelle Beiträge sind seine „Teoria dos quatro discursos“ (Theorie der vier Redeweisen), die eine organische und sehr lebendige Interpretation der gesamten aristotelischen Philosophie darstellt sowie seine ambitionierte „Theorie der Revolutionsstiftenden Mentalität“, in der er seine Sicht über die beständige zugrunde liegende Struktur aller revolutionären Bewegungen der Gegenwart schildert. Weitere Tätigkeiten Olavo de Carvalho war Herausgeber der ersten kommentierten Auflage des gesamten Werks des Kunst- und Sozialkritikers Otto Maria Carpeaux sowie des brasilianischen Philosophen Mário Ferreira dos Santos. Darüber hinaus gab er auch die erste „Geschichte der brasilianischen Wehrmacht“ heraus. Er ist Mitgründer und Präsident des „Inter-American Institute for Philosophy, Government and Social Thought“http://www.theinteramerican.org/about-us/mission-statement.html, einer Denkfabrik. Er leitet eine wöchentliche Radiosendung im Internet (True Outspeak)http://www.blogtalkradio.com/olavo in Portugiesisch, in der er meistens über US-amerikanische und brasilianische Politik spricht. Sein Ton wirkt manchmal am Rand der Satire in dieser Radiosendung und kann als gewöhnungsbedürftig eingestuft werden. Bibliographie * A Longa Marcha da Vaca para o Brejo: O Imbecil Coletivo II, 1998 * Como Vencer um Debate sem Precisar Ter Razão. Comentários à "Dialética Erística" de Arthur Schopenhauer, 1997 * O Futuro do Pensamento Brasileiro. Estudos sobre o Nosso Lugar no Mundo., 1998 * Aristóteles em Nova Perspectiva. Introdução à Teoria dos Quatro Discursos (reedição aumentada de Uma Filosofia Aristotélica da Cultura), 1994 * O Imbecil Coletivo: Atualidades Inculturais Brasileiras., 1996 * O Jardim das Aflições. De Epicuro à Ressurreição de César — Ensaio sobre o Materialismo e a Religião Civil., 1995 * A Nova Era e a Revolução Cultural: Fritjof Capra & Antonio Gramsci, 1994 * O Caráter como Forma Pura da Personalidade, 1993 * Os Gêneros Literários: Seus Fundamentos Metafísicos, 1993 * Símbolos e Mitos no Filme "O Silêncio dos Inocentes", 1993 * Fronteiras da Tradição. São Paulo, Nova Stella, 1986 * Astrologia e Religião. São Paulo, Nova Stella, 1986 * Astros e Símbolos. São Paulo, Nova Stella, 1985 * Universalidade e Abstração e Outros Estudos. (São Paulo, Speculum), 1983 * Questões de Simbolismo Astrológico. São Paulo, Speculum, 1983 * O Crime da Madre Agnes ou: A Confusão entre Espiritualidade e Psiquismo. São Paulo, Speculum, 1983 * A Imagem do Homem na Astrologia. Jvpiter. São Paulo, 1980 * Cohn, N. Apokalyptiker und Propheten im Mittelalter Hohe, Erftstadt 2007 ISBN 3867560323. Weblinks * offizielle Webseite von Olavo de Carvalho (Englisch) Referenzen Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Philosoph (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Philosoph (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Brasilianer Kategorie:Geboren 1947 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Philosoph (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Philosoph (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Brasilianer Kategorie:Geboren 1947 Kategorie:Mann